


Everything In Between

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have so many differing opinions and get annoyed at each other a lot lately. When Bucky is about to leave for the army neither of them want to voice their thoughts, since they’re not sure when (and if) they’re going to meet again. This leads to a bitter reunion when Steve suddenly appears as Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything In Between

**Author's Note:**

> bucketgirl on tumblr prompted: Marvel, Stucky, acceptance of one another
> 
> Warning for a few swear words. Also, Steve and Bucky are kinda dating but are also seeing other people, so I guess we could call them poly? And they’re both bi, duh.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat

Steve and Bucky both had very different views on what some things meant, and being the control freaks that they were, their differing opinions could sometimes clash so awfully that they parted after a screaming match and didn’t speak for the rest of the week, which was a lot to be them.

First of all, Steve’s stupid urge to fight everything that so much as breathed the wrong way drove Bucky up the wall, despite the fact that he could understand his reasons. Sometimes it took everything in him not to whack Steve over the head.

Second of all, Bucky usually saw himself as the “leader” of the two of them. Seeing as no one had ever taken Steve seriously, Bucky had started acting as his spokesman early on in their lives. It was cool at first, but now not so much. Steve had more than once complained that Bucky treated him like a child, and Bucky always waved it off as useless whining.

Third, they both had some kind of need to prove themselves, to others and to each other. When Bucky got into the army and Steve didn’t, Bucky wasn’t just happy that this meant his friend would be safely tucked away in Brooklyn instead of risking his goddamn life more than usual. No, Bucky felt kind of proud that he achieved something Steve couldn’t - which was a very stupid thing for him to feel, since Steve had enough obstacles in his life as it was and didn’t need his best friend gloating about it - and how he could finally show Steve that he should let Bucky take care of the heavy stuff.

But when Steve became Captain America, Bucky felt a sting of jealousy surge through him, mixed with fear and worry. Steve could get hurt now, but that didn’t seem to be an easy task due to his superpowers or whatever. Bucky didn’t know how to react when Steve saved him. He’d always been the one to save Steve.

Steve had been pissed whenever Bucky brought home girl after girl, always making sure she had a friend so that Steve could maybe get some action. Steve couldn’t even make friends with those girls. He didn’t need a constant reminder from his best friend that he was useless when it came to romance.

Of course, their own nights and stolen kisses didn’t count as romance.

When Bucky went away, Steve had been heartbroken, but also angry. He could see it in the way Bucky moved that he was bragging, with his goddamn uniform and hat. But Steve had kept his mouth shut. No need for fights when they might never get to see each other again. That thought pained him too much to voice his opinions.

When Steve saved him and they were finally back in the camp and got a moment to themselves, neither of them so much as cracked a smile. They were happy to see each other, but so many things had been left unsaid during their last few months together before Bucky left, that all they could express was their bitterness.

“Why did you do-” Bucky cut himself off, eyeing Steve up and down almost disdainfully. “-this?”

Steve set his jaw. “Because nothing would ever come out of me if I wouldn’t.”

“Bull.”

“You know it isn’t,” Steve snapped. “That’s what you’ve always thought, isn’t it? That I would always be the small weak kid that you need to protect.”

“Well, I wasn’t wrong,” Bucky hissed back. “If it weren’t for this serum thing you would still be that kid.”

Steve inhaled sharply through his nose. “You’ve always been so proud of the fact that you were better than me at everything. I know your deepest fear is to get overshadowed by me. So how does it feel, Buck?”

“Shut your mouth, Steve,” Bucky replied darkly. “Woops, sorry. I mean Captain America.”

Steve scoffed. “No need to be so jealous.”

“I’m not. I’m just sick of your constant need to keep proving yourself. You’ve never been strong, Steve - except now, I guess - so why couldn’t you just have picked another dream?”

“Me, proving myself? Look who’s talking.” Steve raised his voice a bit. “Aren’t you the one who always have to brag about how many girls you can get and how you got into the army and are going to leave me and kill nazis and not even so much as kiss me goodbye because you’re too goddamn tough for that?”

“Don’t bring that into this,” Bucky roared back. “That’s a completely different thing.”

“Well, it hurt, okay? It fucking hurt.”

And suddenly everything was out in the open. Steve screamed everything he’d been feeling until his throat was raw, and Bucky wasn’t about to be outdone, so he did the same, until they were both perched on either side of a nearby bed, not looking at the other as they sobbed quietly.

Bucky was the one to break the silence. “Based on this conversation, I think we need to work on our communication skills.”

Steve let out a wet laugh, wiping at his eyes. “No doubt.”

“I mean, every pair has their problems, be it friends or a couple - and we’re kind of both - so it’s not like we completely ruined everything now, right?” Bucky sounded more worried than he would’ve liked.

Steve turned to face him. “We didn’t ruin anything. We just made ourselves realize that we need improvement.”

“I’m sorry for being so bitter about this Captain America thing,” Bucky mumbled. “It’s just that I’ve always been the...bigger one, and now I’m not, and I don’t quite know how to handle it.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for being jealous of your...well, everything.”

Bucky snorted. “I’m sorry for gloating in your misfortune.”

“I’m sorry for always wanting to outdo you.”

“Well, I’m more sorry,” Bucky joked, making Steve grin.

“Well, I’m extra sorry.”

“I’m super sorry.”

“I’m a billion times more sorry than you are.”

“I’m a trillion times more sorry than you are.”

“I’m-” Steve was cut off by Bucky’s mouth on his own, silencing him in the best way possible.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t kiss you goodbye,” Bucky whispered when they parted. “Will you give me a second chance?”

Steve hummed. “As long as it isn’t goodbye this time.”

“Deal.” Bucky pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before rubbing their noses together. “So, you and Agent Carter, huh?”

Steve gave him a light - actually kind of hard to be Steve - shove. “Hush.”

Bucky grinned. “Look at you, suddenly being a ladies man.”

“Jealous?”

“Awfully so.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll always be my Bucky.”

“Thank God for that.”

In the end, they both accepted the other as they were, flaws and all. That’s what relationships were all about; platonic or romantic or everything in between.


End file.
